Emerald Boarding School (2016-2017)
by TrancyXOXO
Summary: A classic Sonic high school story, but with a twist- it's boarding school the gang will be attending. New friendships are formed as the gang struggle with typical life. Pairings are chosen by reviewers. :)


**Emerald Boarding School (2016-2017)**

**By TrancyXOXO**

**Warning: K for now, but it will most likely go up to T. Some anime references included. :)**

**xXxXx**

**Amy **

Jade eyes stared out the window in conflict. Right in front of Amy was Emerald Boarding School, a school meant for the educated, gifted, and 'special'. See, here in Emerald, the word 'special' was applied to those who had powers or were super smart. Amy was definitely classified a power: she could pull hammers out of hammerspace and she possessed admirable agility as well. At this boarding school, she would learn how to control and improve her abilities. Of course, normal educated is provided alongside her training.

"This is it." our favorite pink hedgehog sighed as she stepped out of her Father's jeep and dusted her jeans. She was a nervous wreck, starting a prestigious school and all. But hey- at least she didn't have a bad hair day. Unlike someone…

"Amy, did you get all of your luggage back?" her father, Mr. Rose, asked worriedly. "We don't want you to leave anything in the car…"

"Yeah, I have it all here," Amy confirmed. "Besides, you could always ship it over. No need to worry."

Her dad snorted. "Like anyone would want to ship it over. It's really expensive, especially with the stamps and packaging fee."

Amy gave a small smile and giggled. "Yeah, that's definitely true."

"Alright, darling. What do you think of the building?" Amy's father asked. After taking a look at the dormitory, he was pleasantly surprised. Frankly, the building was beyond his expectations. The dormitory had four strong pillars and a beautiful engraved plaque with "Lily Dormitory House for Freshmen and Sophomore Girls" as an inscription. Being her father and only parent, he was often cautious about Amy and wanted the best.

Unknown to her dad, or so she thought, Amy had mixed emotions. She was nervous about making friends, finding her way around the campus, excited for a new start, and somewhat guilty as she left her old friends but was still excited.

"I'm fine," her voice shook slightly; it was obvious. Her father, understanding, merely smiled and gave his beloved daughter a hug. Two single tears slipped down her cheek as she hugged back. "I'll miss you."

"Same here, darling. Take care." with a final wave, Amy's dad left with and started driving back to their home. Wiping her tears and carrying her book bag using her stroller-like suitcase, Amy headed to the registration center.

The registration lady (named Annie, as Amy read her name tag) smiled graciously as Amy nervously smiled back. As the lady hadn't seen Amy before, she assumed she was a first year. Obviously, she was right.

"Welcome to Emerald! Your room is #219." Ms. Annie, said after asking her name. Then, she handed her a key and a water bottle. "Compliments of the school," she said, laughing at Amy's confused face. "Out of all things, a water bottle."

Amy gave a relieved smile back and the butterflies in her stomach stopped fluttering. Then, she started to walk up the stairs as her room was on the second floor. Hey, at least the school had a friendly staff so far. But the butterflies seemed to flap their wings again. Oh, boy…Time to meet her new roommate. She took a glance at the door in surprise as there was a sign with "Welcome to Amy & Blaze's Room" inscribed beautifully. Wow, this school was dang rich! Opening her door cautiously, she was greeted by a purple cat organizing a closet the school provided.

"Oh, you're here! You must be Amy, my new roommate. I'm Blaze," the cat nervously put out her hand. Amy could see right through her, and it was clear she was feeling the same way as Amy- anxious to start the year here. Classes started in 2 days, so they had plenty of time to get used to the campus. Maybe they could discover the area together.

"Yeah," Amy grinned, shaking Blaze's hand back. "I hope we can be good friends, because I'm really, really, nervous to start at Emerald this year." With this, Amy had completely reassured Blaze. Uh, who doesn't feel better when someone totally shares your feelings?

"Same here," Blaze agreed, "I totally understand how you feel. My bed's pretty much made and my clothes are already put away. So…want me to help you unpack?" For Blaze, this seemed like a perfect start for a friendship- hey, it might get along further if she started to help her.

"Sure, that would definitely be a great help!" Amy cheered happily, opening her suitcase. "I need as much help as I can get..."

"Oh Lordie." Blaze's eyes widened at the immense pile of clothes that seemed to fit in one suitcase by magic. Amy's bling seemed to just pop out of the suitcase; they looked like they had been shoved in three seconds flat. "How…?" she managed to mumble weakly.

"My shoving skills…and just maybe my hammer." Amy smiled somewhat sheepishly as she started to fold her pants.

"Ooh…you have one of the space powers? Hammerspace, too!" Blaze said excitedly. "Wow, that's really amazing! Isn't it super rare?"

"Yeah…" said Amy, suddenly less enthusiastic. Her powers might be rare, but they definitely caused her some unwanted attention. "See, part of the reason why I arrived at Emerald was because I could be with people that know the feeling…No offense or anything, I'm just not comfortable with people being envious or anything." She continued putting her clothes away with Blaze's help.

To her surprise, Blaze simply smiled. "Yeah, same here. I possess a power, too. Pyrotechnic here. Unlike you, though, people kind of stayed away from me. Fire scared them, I guess."

"Everyone?" Amy asked curiously. She didn't want to push in too far, but didn't this seem to be too much?

"Except one. His name was Silver the Hedgehog and he had telekinesis. And believe me, he changed my life." Blaze put away the last pair of pants and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a bright grin.

"Ooh…is he your boyfriend?" Amy teased, finished unpacking. She wickedly grinned.

Blaze turned scarlet. "No, of course not. He's like my evil twin brother." Anyone, even Big the Cat, would have the ability to see that she was clearly lying.

"Evil twin brother?" Amy expression changed into a pitiful one. "What kind of excuse is that?"

Blaze hurriedly changed the subject. "Why don't we go explore the campus?" She jumped off the bed and opened the door wide open very quickly. What she didn't realize was that there could be people walking outside.

"Girl, you are not getting away with this!" Amy called after her.

"My head!" a white bat shrieked, falling to the ground. She clutched her head in pain. Blaze gasped and helped the girl up quickly. Knowing this school and having an idea of most of there students, who knows if she might get sued or not.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Amy peeped out of the doorway and handed her some ice wrapped up in a paper towel. Hurriedly, she had taken ice from her pink mini fridge by the desk. Yes, it's pink.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." the glamorous girl stretched her back. "Wow, nice mini fridge." She stared longingly at the hot pink cooler. If only she had the money.

"I'm super sorry," Blaze apologized sheepishly. "I should have opened the door slower and looked through the peephole or something."

"Nah, I actually did that to someone last year." the girl laughed, waving it off. "Don't worry girlfriend, it's totally not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Wanna come in? We owe you one." Amy asked somewhat hesitantly. The bat with bling agreed, and walked in with Blaze. She took a glance at the room and suddenly flashed a grin.

"Your room is such a nice shade of green. Just like the school's name, emerald. I want to have this color on my next necklace." she somewhat complimented Amy and Blaze.

"Thanks," Blaze smiled, but suddenly started to laugh. "Wow, we didn't even ask you your name or introduce ourselves, but we invited you into our room. Sorry about that… Well, what's your name?"

"Rouge, Rouge the Bat." Rouge said, smiling as well. "And your guys' names are…?"

"Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose." Amy answered. "We're both first years so we were thinking it would be cool to explore the campus. With classes being all over the place, there might be a chance we could get lost…"

"True," Rouge agreed. "I'm a sophomore, so I know where everything is already. Want me to give you guys a tour? I can introduce you to the rest of my gang, too! I'm sure we'll get along well."

Blaze and Amy accepted, locking their door and walking out of the student residences. As they stepped out of the building, they saw students chattering and catching up after summer break. Following Rouge, they found themselves with a large group of friends. In front of them, there was a cream rabbit whispering into a blushing fox's ear. Meanwhile, on the left, a blue hedgehog was being pounded by baseball bat held by a black hedgehog. On the other side, a red echidna was trading Pokemon cards with a purple wolf, who kept repeating that this trade wasn't worth it.

"Guys, get your act together! You're scaring my friends..." Rouge whined, taking frequent glances at the echidna. Blaze and Amy made eye contact and smirked. It wasn't obvious at all...

Anyhow, Rouge's gang stopped their chatter and turned to face Amy and Blaze. The wolf who was previously trading cards took a look at Blaze and smirked.

"Someone's looking pretty..." he said amusingly in a sing-song voice, making Blaze blush tremendously.

Rouge glared at him menacingly. "Sorry, Blaze, this bugger is like this to every girl he sees."

"Bugger, really?" the wolf turned a Weasley red. "I wouldn't mind being called anything... but bugger..." He recovered and winked. "Hey pretty face, my name's Jacob. I think your name's even cooler than mine, though and as fiery as your figure."

Blaze and everyone else facepalmed

**XxX**

**The end of the first chapter. **

**Constructive criticism and reviews are my motivation. ;)**


End file.
